


The Icing On Top- Tsukiyama Hospital Au

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: The Hospital Au no one asked for. I made this for fun with my friend so I hope you guys enjoy it! It might make you cry tho.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	The Icing On Top- Tsukiyama Hospital Au

The Icing on top

Another trip to the hospital… Yamaguchi thought. He felt one last gust of the cool September winds before he walked into Erie hospital making his way down to Tsukishima’s room. He never liked coming here. Who would when you have to constantly see your friend in pain every time you walk in? But he’d already made his decision- He wasn't gonna leave Tsukishima's side. It was hesitant but he put his hand on the door knob and took a deep breath in getting ready to see his best friend; there was no going back now. Cold air brushed against his face as he walked inside the hospital room and over to his Tsukishima's bed.  
“Tsuki?”   
“Didn’t I tell you not to come here?” The blonde asked as he turned his head to face the wall.  
Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip. “I really wanted to see you.”  
“You could've called.”  
“You wouldn’t pick up.”   
Tsukishima rolled his eyes at Yamaguchi's response, letting out a groan as he did so. He turned over as he placed a cold pillow over his head.  
“I brought you cake.” The freckled boy said as he pulled a plastic bag out from behind him.  
Cake is one of Tsukishima’s many weaknesses. And Yamaguchi knew this.

Tsukishima slowly lifted up his frail body and motioned Yamaguchi to come closer.   
Yamaguchi smiled and sat down in the chair beside the blonde. He pulled the cake out of the bag and sat it in his lap. He popped the plastic top off and pulled out the plastic fork. He cut a small piece of the cake and fed it to the blonde.

He watched as Tsukishima’s eyes lit as he ate the cake. Yamaguchi felt his heart melt. Seeing Tsukishima so calm was such a rare sight to see especially now after his condition got worse.

“Has Akiteru san come to visit you recently?” Yamaguchi asked as he fed the blonde another piece of cake.  
Tsukishima nodded as he chewed the cake. Yamaguchi smiled at him before picking up another piece of cake. He waited for the blonde to finish chewing before feeding him another piece.

“You know I can feed myself right?” Tsukishima asked as he swallowed the cake. Yamaguchi laughed.

“Yeah but I like feeding you.” Yamaguchi replied with a smile. Tsukishima blushed and looked away from Yamaguchi.

“Tsuki turn back around.” Yamaguchi pleaded as he held up another piece of cake.

Tsukishima let out a raspy groan before turning back around.

“How’s your day been?” Yamaguchi asked

“It’s been like any other day.” Tsukishima replied as he leaned down to get the cake into his mouth.  
After a few minutes Tsukishima finished eating the cake and Yamaguchi smiled at him.

“Do you wanna watch a dinosaur documentary together before I go to work?” Yamaguchi asked as he pulled out his phone.

Tsukishima looked up at him and nodded before fixing his glasses. Yamaguchi smiled and propped his phone up on the bed before looking up one of Tsukishima’s favorite documentaries. Tsukishima smiled as he watched the documentary before drifting off to sleep.

Yamaguchi smiled and packed all of his stuff up before hugging the sleeping blonde. He quietly closed the door before heading out to work.

During work all Yamaguchi could think about was Tsukishima. And it was really fucking up his work ethic.   
Every Time someone walked in that was tall or had blonde hair the thought of the blonde. Even though he’d just seen him less than an hour ago he lingered in his mind.

And that day a certain silver haired male walked into the store. 

Yamaguchi looked up from the counter.

“Suga san?”

“Yamaguchi Hi! I didn't know you still worked here.” The silver haired male replied as he smiled at the younger male. Yamaguchi smiled at him.

“How have you and Tsukishima been?” Suga asks midway through conversation. Yamaguchi bit his lip as he thought of a reply.

“Are you two finally together?” Yamaguchi blushed and shook his head. Suga frowned as he pushed a piece or hair behind his ear.

“Speaking of Tsukishima, how is he?”

“Tsuki’s doing okay…” Yamaguchi replied as he looked down at the counter.

“Yamaguchi is something wrong?” Suga asked as he moved closer to the counter. Yamaguchi shook his head and avoided eye contact as he felt tears fill up in his eyes.

Suga’s eyes widened as he leaned over the counter to hug the younger male.

“Yamaguchi when do you get off?”

“In the next few minutes.”  
“Okay I’ll wait for you outside.” Suga said before giving Yamaguchi a tight hug. Yamaguhci nodded.

Yamaguchi’s shift ended soon after and he walked outside. Suga smiled before walking over to him.

Before Suga could say anything else Yamaguchi burst into tears. Suga looked at him before pulling him into his arms. He rubbed the younger boys back as he whispered reassuring things into his ear.

After a few minutes Yamaguchi’s crying had calmed down and he looked at Suga.

“Yamaguchi is something going on?” Suga asked as he looked at the younger male. Yamaguchi quietly nodded.

“Tsuki. Tsuki’s really sick and I don’t know what to do.” Yamaguchi replied he was gonna say more but he felt more tears form in his eyes. Suga whispered before slowly rubbing his back again.

“Let it out Yamaguchi it’s okay.” Yamaguchi grabbed onto Suga's jacket and bawled his eyes out. Suga's heart shattered as he saw Yamaguchi so broken under him. Every tear Yamaguchi shed hit Suga like a Tsunami. Yamaguchi had never looked this broken and helpless before.

Yamaguchi quieted down hours later. Suga smiled at him.

“Are you ready to talk now?” Yamaguchi nodded. Suga hopped onto the back of his car and motioned Yamaguchi to do the same.

They sat down on the car and Yamaguchi started talking to him. He told Suga everything he could think about. He told him how he first found out about tsukishima’s condition. He told about all the times he thought he’d lost the blonde he told him everything that he’s been keeping to himself for so long and it felt good. It felt good to not bottle up your emotions anymore.

Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief as he finished. And Suga sat there quietly and in shock.

“How did I not notice any of this.” Sugai mumbled to himself.

“Thank you for listening to me Suga san.” Yamaguchi replied before hoping off Suga's trunk. Suga smiled at him.

“Yamaguchi I’d love to see Tsukishima again. And I bet the rest of the team would.” Suga said with a smile.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.  
“I’ll ask Tsuki if he’s okay with it.” Yamaguchi replied. Suga nodded.

“It was nice talking to you again.” Suga replied “Now I’ve got to get home before Daichi freaks out.”

Yamaguchi nods and waves at Suga before heading back to the hospital.

The next day Yamaguchi went back to the hospital wearing a pink sweater and a bag full of stuff to entertain Tsukishima. But his visit was cut short when the nurses stopped him from coming inside.

Yamaguchi frowned and sat outside the blonde’s hospital room waiting for the doctor to finish whatever they were doing. 

Hours later they finally came out of the room and Yamaguchi jumped up.

“Is Tsuki okay?” The doctors looked at one another before replying.

“Are you related to the patient?” One of the doctors asked as he pulled out his clipboard. Yamaguchi shook his head.

“No but I’m in his emergency contacts. Is there something wrong with him?” Yamaguchi started to panik.

The doctor looked at him before sighing.

“His blood cells are reducing and his body is getting weaker. We don’t know how much longer he has left to live. But we do know he won’t make it past thanksgiving.” Yamaguchi's heart froze and he felt tears form in his eyes. He quickly excused himself and headed into the bathroom.

When he got into there he splashed some cold water onto his face and sighed. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without the blonde there with him. He would have no reason to wake up anymore. No one to think about while he was up at night working late shifts, no one to tell him to shut up when he was overthinking stuff, no one to keep him company. He’d be all alone again.

Yamaguchi splashed water onto his face once more before heading out the bathroom. He made sure to check with the nurses before going into the Tsukishima’s room.

“Hey Tsuki.” Yamaguchi whispered as he quietly walked into the room. Tsukishima groaned as he turned around to look at Yamaguchi.  
“Hey Yams.” Tsukishima replied and he slowly put on his glasses. Yamaguchi smiled and walked over to Tsukishima’s bed sitting down in the chair beside him.

“Tsuki. Do you think you’d be down with the team coming here for your birthday?” Yamaguchi asked as he pulled out his tablet.

“Sure.” He replied.

“Really? That easily!”

“What’d you expect me to say? No?” The blonde asked as he propped himself on the bed

“Yeah honestly.” Yamaguchi replied with a laugh. Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

“What do you wanna do today Tsuki?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Can we watch another dinosaur documentary?” Tsukishima asked in a hushed whisper. Yamaguchi smiled as he put on a dinosaur documentary for Tsukishima to watch as Yamaguchi took out his phone.

Yamaguchi bit his lip as he scrolled through his old contacts and into the old volleyball group chat. He bit his lip before texting them. They haven’t talked in years unless you count the happy birthday’s Suga sent to everyone so most of them probably wouldn’t even answer.

Hinata was the first one to respond and many people responded soon after. Yamaguchi asked them if they could free their schedules on Tsuki’s birthday so they could meet up. Yamaguchi was scared they would say no and just ignore his texts but most of them agreed and by that I meant everyone but Kageyama. Kageyama wrote a whole paragraph about how he’d rather die than celebrate that Salty man’s birthday which caused Yamaguchi to get really sad.

“Yamaguchi you know I’m in te groupchat right?” Tsukishima said as he pulled his phone out from under his pillow. “And all the messages are popping up on your tablet.”

Yamaguchi froze before biting his lip.

“If he doesn’t want to come don’t force him.” Tsukishima replied as he slowly took off his glasses. A slit frown formed on his lips as he covered his face with his blanket and ignored the documentary.

“Tsuki?” Yamaguchi said as he pulled back the covers.

“I knew I was a bitch back in highschool but I didn't think he hated me…” Tsukishima mumbled as he closed his eyes.

“He doesn’t hate you Tsuki.” Yamaguchi replied as he leaned down and kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. Tsukishima scrunched up his nose.

“You’ve always been a bad liar Yams.” Tsukishima replied as he slowly grabbed Yamauchi’s hand off the bed railing.

“Tsuki are you sure you don’t want Kageyama there?” Yamaguchi asked again as he pulled open his phone.

Tsukishima bit his lip and shook his head. Yamaguchi knew he was lying but decided to just ignore it. He didn’t want Tsukishima in a bad mood when his birthday was just around the corner.

Tsukishima’s birthday came a few days later and Yamaguchi decorated the hospital room with dinosaur decorations everywhere.

“Tsuki I’ll be back. I'm finna go pick everyone up okay?” Tsukishima nodded

“Wait Yamaguchi I want you to have this before I go.” Tsukishima replied as he pulled out his Dinosaur plushie. Yamaguchi looked at.

“Tsuki Isn’t that your favorite dino plushie? You’ve had that since we were kids.” Yamaguchi replied as he walked back over to the taller male. Tsukishima nodded.

“But I want you to have it. So take it.” Tsukishima replied as he placed it on Yamaguchi’s chest. Yamaguchi smiled and walked to the door.

Yamaguchi made his way down to the hospital lobby and smiled when he saw his old teammates.

They had all grown up so much over the years. Yamaguchi chatted with them for a while before telling them the plan. But midway through he heard commotion in the lobby and many staff members rushed up into elevators. Yamaguchi frowned and sent a quick prayer out to the family of the patient before continuing on with his plan.

He smiled at everyone and clutched onto the plushie before everyone followed him to where Tsukishima’s room was.

When they got there a nurse stopped Yamaguchi from entering.

“I’m sorry sir but you are not allowed to enter.”

“What why?”

“Because this patient has just passed away and no one is allowed inside right now.” The hallway room became quiet for five seconds before Yamaguchi burst into tears.

“No No No No No No No.Tsuki wouldn’t just leave me like this!” Yamaguchi cried out through tears. “Tsuki’s not dead he can’t be!”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Kei no no no. He-He wouldn’t leave me. Not right now… Not one his birthday.” Yamaguchi clutched on to the plushie Tsukishima gave him and fell to the floor as his crying got harder and harder. The team tried calming him down but he just ignored them and cried even harder.

“You all can go in now.” The nurse replied as she and some of the other doctors moved out the way. Yamaguchi shot up from the floor and ran inside.

“Tsuki? Are you really gone?” Yamaguchi asked as he leaned down on the bed. “ I know I probably look pathetic now but I just can’t accept the fact that you’re gone…. “I’ve been with you almost all my life. And thinking of life without you is scary. I have nothing to wake up to anymore. Nothing to see...nothing to he happy about or look forward to when I get off work.” Yamaguchi whispered as he clutched onto the bed railing. Yamaguchi sat by the bed and cried until his eyes were dry.

This was really the end. Tsukishima was gone and he’s never come back. And Yamaguchi now had to deal with it or fall behind.

.


End file.
